


Right Here With Me

by loveiscosmicsin



Category: Final Fantasy 13, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII x Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, a little sexual innuendo but nothing explicit, bringing Noctis' concept art to fanfiction for the first time, free write, lightis, noctlight, nokurai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In the world of your dreams, anything is possible, Claire. Right here with me, where nobody could reach you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Here With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetCrazy_DramaQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCrazy_DramaQueen/gifts).



> From my tumblr: For @stephanythedramaqueen  
> Random, random drabble and free write based off her obsessing and sharing that concept art of Noctis in a hoodie in a very messy room. I’m just going to end up dedicating all the writing to you. No doubt that mentioning you in these kind of things will become very common. Also if you look at Noct’s concept art and Light’s FFLR concept art where she’s on a roof with her gunblade, they seem to pair off very well.

The skyline of Insomnia dazzled brilliantly. The lights from the ginormous skyscrapers, expansive streets below, and the sky ships above persisted over the cosmos. 

Lightning winced and tore her eyes away from the large window pane facing the view. Such appreciation for the sights is better spent when a person wasn't trying to sleep. The light pollution and the noise outside served as a constant reminder that she was in Lucis. The sprawling metropolis, in fact, lived up to its name, habitual sleeplessness. At least in her own apartment she afforded black out curtains and ear plugs. There were none to be found here. Throwing the sheets off her body, she leaned against the wall and buried her forehead into her bare knees, attempting to block out the environment from her retinas. She missed being able to lose count of the billions of stars in her seaside homeland at night. The constellations would not remain in the same location, always shifting elsewhere than the previous night unlike how the city lights just glare from the same direction. 

The door to the room opened and Noctis entered, clad in a black hoodie with white strips over the short sleeves, matching sweatshorts, and a towel draped over his shoulders. "You're not asleep yet?" He asked as he patted at his damp hair.

She shook her head in response. How could she? She didn't have work the next day but having a normal sleep schedule would be nice. She should have refused to stay the night when Noctis asked her. Her boyfriend's mattress accommodated one body and he slept next to the invasive lights; no wonder why it's difficult to wake him up in the morning. Just how long does it take for him to fall asleep? "It's too bright and noisy. Just how you can get any sleep here is beyond me." 

Noctis took a seat on the mattress, the bed squeaking under his weight as he silently looked outside and to his agitated pink-haired lover as though he was considering her complaints. 

Lightning thought that she had offended his humble abode when the intention wasn't there. Far from that, the expectation that a prince's room was extravagant and large-scale couldn't be found in his simple quarters. She was always told that her words were too harsh or critical and had aimed to curb them. She tensed as she took in the water drops dripping from his raven locks, his crisp cobalt eyes now somber, and his handsome expression wistful.

"The last thing I like to see before going to bed is the capital. It reminds me of my responsibilities as king and how much I have to live up to my old man's name and more. It's my home that I want to protect." He smiled. "But if I were to die tomorrow, I wouldn't mind the last thing I see being you."

Lightning punched him in the shoulder, not forceful enough to inflict pain, but enough to shove him a little. "Aren't you the romantic?" She said, dryly. Her lover had a tendency and a gall to pull off morbid jokes occasionally. 

"Just saying it for the record." Noctis shrugged as he shook off the blow. "I'll get some curtains for you. This isn't the only sleepover we're having." 

"And how will I survive tonight?" She crossed her arms over her chest. As attractive as the idea was to just wait until the brink of exhaustion to fall asleep, she rather not resort to a desperate measure. She already draped herself with sheets much too thin to block out the lights and pillows did nothing to cancel out blaring cars and turbines. 

Noctis held up one finger before propelling his chest to the edge of the bed and kicking his legs up against the glass. 

Lightning raised an eyebrow as she studied the curve of where Noctis' lower back meets with his well-rounded ass.

As tantalizing it was ogle Noctis' agile and powerfully-built form, her annoyance at the current predicament overpowered stimulating ideas to run her hands over him. 

Noctis returned, summoning with a earbud headphones that he had fished from under his bed. He inserted them into his cell phone and motioned Lightning to come closer. Stroking her hair away from her right ear, he placed the bud in and tapped at his screen.

Humoring him, Lightning was about to ask how music could help but stayed her tongue when a classical melody played in her ear. The beginning notes of a piano were slow and melancholy. Regardless, she found it moving and strained to listen better, positioning herself closer to her prince as that was the solution. 

Noctis fastened his legs outside her's and caressed her calf lovingly. "Like it?"

Her heart pulled when the violin added along with the piano notes. It was a nice touch, she felt, both beautiful and haunting. She nodded, tempted to hum along with the song but at the same time not wanting to ruin the experience.

Noctis beamed expectantly as he nudged his forehead against hers. When he took her hand in his and laced them together, she gently squeezed back. 

Lightning broke away first when the song concluded. All the irritation she held earlier had dissipated and warmth replaced it, relishing the physical and emotional contact she shared with her beloved. 

"Somnus Nemoris." Noctis stated breathily as he grazed her cheek with his fingers. "That's the name of the song." 

"Noct, I..." She swallowed. 

"It always helps me sleep almost every night." He continued as he retrieved the earbud from Lightning's ear before taking out his own and placing the phone beside him. "I sometimes get good dreams because of it. But..." He brought Lightning's hand to his lips. "In the world of your dreams, anything is possible, Claire. Right here with me, where nobody could reach you."

Lightning found herself mesmerized the longing and intensity in Noctis' eyes. Look into his eyes and the sky's the limit, she thought, and she could believe in him with every part of her soul.

She wanted to know what Noctis' dream world entailed and if he was a king in it as well, but...

"World of my dreams, huh?" She repeated as she closed her eyes. "So if I want steak right now, would I get it?"

Noctis laughed. "Midnight craving? I hope you just don't dream about that."

"What would you know about my dreams?" She retorted loftily as she put her hands at her hips. "I love a mean steak so will I get it?"

Noctis' eyes glowed magenta for a moment as they scanned her from top to bottom. "Yes... The juiciest steak you ever had. All yours..." His voice dropped to alluring whisper, promising that all her desires will be his to grant. 

"Is that right?" Lightning's hand found the zipper to Noctis' hoodie and it came undone without any effort. She enjoyed the low growl that came from her prince's throat when her hand traveled down south. "Do you think..." She reached over to yank a pamphlet off the wall behind Noctis. "The Banquet of the Lord does take out at this time?"

Noctis was stunned and speechless, already he was on his back expecting his goddess to ravish him. But clearly she wasn't on the same subject as he was. "Tease." He chuckled finally as he sat up and planted a trail of kisses on Lightning's bare arms, pulling away the pink tendrils aside to have access to her neck. "You're really hungry?" 

Lightning examined the menu. Noctis had several taped to his wall, right near his bed. The Banquet of the Lord turns out to be one of her favorite places to dine at. "Never get between a girl and her steak." She smirked, pointing to the menu. "Behemoth steak." 

Noctis blinked. "How about I make your steak?" He frowned when she tilted her head quizzically at him. "Don't give me that look. I know how to make it."

"I'm touchy when it comes to my meat. I don't think you're ready to handle my critique."

"Look, Iggy's been teaching me. I think I can pull it off. I should have all the ingredients here."

Lightning considered it. She had nothing to lose than mourning over a potential dinner. "Hmm. All right, you're on."


End file.
